Insistir
by Nochedeinvierno13
Summary: Sansa Stark estaba enamorada de su medio hermano Jon Nieve y por más que insistía él la rechazaba, de forma educada pero la rechazaba al fin y al cabo. Hasta que en una ocasión ella se da por vencida y Jon decide actuar. Jon/Sansa. Desafío lanzado por Ludmiswan18.


**Insistir**

**Por **_**Nochedeinvierno13**_

* * *

**Disclaimer****:** Todo el universo de Canción de Hielo y Fuego es propiedad de George R. R Martin.

_Este fic es respuesta al desafío de Ludmiswan18, quien quería un fic que tuviera como pareja a __Sansa__Stark__ y __Jon__ Nieve, donde __Sansa__ estuviera enamorada __Jon__ pero él la rechazara lo más __diplomáticamente__ posible._

* * *

Sansa Stark escribió en un trozo de pergamino el nombre del muchacho que le robaba los suspiros y lo encerró en un corazón de tinta negra. Sobre la pequeña mesa se encontraba una caja de madera de cedro que desprendía un ligero aroma de bosque y estaba repleta de trozos similares. Sin esforzarse mucho, se podía ver al fondo de la caja un pedazo de pergamino más amarillento que los demás, en el cual estaba dibujado el rostro afilado de un muchacho que tendría unos pocos años más que ella.

Esa caja era celosamente guardada debajo del colchón de plumas, sabía que sería su fin si alguien llegaba a descubrir su pequeño tesoro. Los trozos de pergaminos escritos, le recordaban que su corazón ya tenía dueño y que no importaba lo que sucediera, él siempre sería el centro de sus sueños. Sansa se puso lentamente de pie y anudo los lazos de su vestido alrededor de su cintura. Su cabello como el ocaso iba perfectamente arreglado en una trenza que le llegaba hasta la cintura y se entrelazó un listón plateado para adornarlo.

Una de las mozas de la cocina le llevó a sus aposentos, una bandeja repleta de los más exquisitos bocadillos que se podían encontrar en Invernalia. A Sansa le decepcionó que no hubieran desayunado todos juntos, eso hubiera aumentado las probabilidades de verlo a él. Sabía que después del desayuno solía entrenar con Robb y con Theon en el patio adyacente del castillo.

Él estaba perfecto como siempre. Se le antojaba en cualquier condición. Con el cabello oscuro adherido a la frente por el sudor, con la camisola toda desarreglada por tanto entrenamiento o simplemente como lucía a diario, vestido de colores que lo camuflaban con el resto de la servidumbre, como si quisiera que nadie notara su presencia. Pero Sansa la notaba y vaya si la notaba.

¿Cuál era el nombre del muchacho?

Jon Nieve.

A quien todos conocían como el bastardo de Ned Stark pero para Sansa, Jon no era un bastardo. Él valía más que un sobrenombre como ese. A sus ojos él era la persona más valiosa que podía existir. Si tenía que definir con exactitud cuando comenzó aquella fijación por su medio hermano, no sabría definirlo, lo único que podía definir es que estaba totalmente colaba hasta los huesos por él y dudaba que en algún momento eso cambiará.

Sansa podía aparentar ser una niña inmadura que estaba fantaseando la mayor parte del tiempo con príncipes galantes que la convirtieran en la futura reina de un castillo y con caballeros de brillantes armadura que la rescatarán de aquella fortaleza fría que era Invernalia, pero ella sabía que si alguien se enteraba de su amor por Jon Nieve, sus padres se decepcionarían enormemente de ella y lo más probable es que los separarían.

Ella se moría de tan solo pensar que podrían separarla de Jon.

—Jon, —le llamó Sansa y se apresuro a ir hasta donde estaba él. —Te he traído un poco de agua.

—Gracias, Sansa. —respondió Jon, observando el cuenco repleto de líquido transparente que su hermana sostenía en sus manos. —Pero no tengo sed.

Sintió como si una mano le apresara la felicidad repentina.

— ¿Estas seguro? —insistió ella. —Has estado toda la mañana entrenando y puedo apostar que no has desayunado ni un solo bocado.

— ¿Vienes, Jon? —interrumpió Robb, quien estaba tan sudoroso como su hermano y Theon Greyjoy.

—Enserio, gracias. —fue lo último que le dijo a Sansa, antes de desaparecer adelante de Robb y Theon.

Sansa se quedó allí parada en medio del patio con un cuenco repleto de agua en sus manos y con la firme idea de que no importaba cuanto Jon se esforzará en evitarla, ella conseguiría su propósito.

* * *

—Jeyne, ¿Qué piensas de Jon? —le preguntó a Jeyne Poole quien estaba sentada a su lado, ambas comían las mejores manzanas del Norte.

Jeyne la observó de perfil.

— ¿Jon Nieve?

— ¿Cuántos Jon conoces?

—Para ser un simple bastardo, es atractivo.

Pronto llegó el padre de Jeyne, diciéndole que tendría que llevarle la cena a todos los hijos de Lord Stark, eso incluía a Jon y eso significaba una nueva oportunidad para Sansa poder insistir. Rápidamente le quito la bandeja de las manos a su amiga y se dirigió hasta la habitación de Jon.

La habitación de su hermano no eran tan grande como la suya propia, ni tan cómoda, ni tenía todo lo que la habitación de Sansa si pero él al menos no se quejaba. La cama daba la sensación de que era demasiado rígida como para poder conciliar el sueño. Tampoco había una sola ventana que dejará colar a través de sus cristales la luz natural.

Jon estaba de espaldas a Sansa. El cabello oscuro estaba mojado y de las puntas escurrían cristalinas gotas de agua. Amarrada a las caderas tenía una toalla que apenas cubría lo que tenía entre las piernas, ella se sonrojo poderosamente y Jon no tardó en abrir los ojos como dos platos redondos y llanos, al darse cuenta que su media hermana lo estaba contemplando.

—Con todo el respeto que te merece, —dijo Jon. — ¿Te has vuelto loca? Como entras a mi habitación sin llamar a la puerta. Imagina lo que Lady Stark podría decir de encontrarnos en estas condiciones.

—No estamos en una situación para nada comprometedora, Jon... Al menos de momento.

Jon se sentía incómodo.

—No sé que te traes entre manos Sansa pero déjame decirte que no funciona. —comenzó a hablar. —Sea lo que sea que tengas en mente, abandónalo. No pasará.

La bandeja con la cena resbaló de las manos de Sansa, ensuciando el suelo.

Seguidamente ella salió corriendo de la habitación, sintiendo como el corazón se le encogía a cada paso que realizaba.

* * *

Por los siguientes días Sansa no volvió a insistir con Jon. Cada vez que se lo cruzaba en alguna parte del castillo, lo evitaba a toda costa y seguía por dirección opuesta a él. Tal vez algún habitante del castillo se hubiera dado cuenta de esto pero francamente a Sansa poco le importaba.

Jon también se dio cuenta de este cambio de actitud en su media hermana y aunque no quisiera admitirlo, le molestaba saber que ella ya no insistía más con él.

_"Sansa esta enamorada de ti y tú de ella, ¿A qué esperas para decirle que si?", _Jon ignoro la molesta vocecita que se colaba en su mente. Igualmente sus pies caminaron hasta el salón de bordado, donde estaba seguro Sansa se encontraría.

— ¿Por qué ya no hay más cuencos de aguas y cenas en bandejas de cobre?

—Tú querías que acabara con todo eso. —contestó ella con la voz apagada. Hizo una pausa y agregó: — ¿No te parezco lo suficientemente bella como para enamorarte de mí?

—No se trata si me pareces bella o no, Sansa. Puedo ser un bastardo pero tú eres mi media hermana, no es correcto.

Sansa se humedeció los labios, Jon se tentó.

—Bésame. Si no te gusta no volveré a molestarte nunca más pero si te gusta, bueno... Ya veremos como quedamos.

Jon sin saber por que sonrió y la tomo posesivamente de las caderas.

Sus labios se unieron en la danza más antigua del universo. Sansa sentía los pies muy lejos del suelo al igual que Jon.

Cuando el aire los reclamó, se separaron.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Te gustó? —preguntó Sansa con la esperanza reflejada en sus ojos azules.

—Tú que crees.

No era una pregunta.

Era una afirmación.

* * *

_Después de todo, no estuvo mal insistir._


End file.
